03 Bonnie & Clyde
by Charli
Summary: Seqeul to Nothing Changes Rome, Krys, Mia and Brian go back to Miami and more problems are faced.
1. Prologue: Some How Some Way

Prologue: Some How Some Way  
  
*** Ten years before Rome & Krys met***  
  
Krystina Jackson was at her best friends' house sitting on his porch in Compton beside him. They were both sitting in plastic lawn chairs watching old ghetto cars drive by. She and Micah both had their feet up on the railing of the porch and each had a cigarette in their left hands'.  
"God I hate this place." Krystina groaned flicking a bug off her arm.  
"Come on Shawtie, you know that deep down you never want to leave good ol' Compton. Where else can you get drive by's every three hours and Captain Crunch for dinner?" Micah smiled before bringing his cigarette to his mouth.  
"Back in Miami." She smiled, he just looked at her. He knew that she loved Miami; he had taken her during the summer of his sophomore year and her freshman year. Now a year later, she was 15 and Micah was 16, and they were going back in two weeks.  
"You loved that place didn't you? All those racer boys, crazy ass mechanics." He smiled breathing out smoke.  
"At least we were out of the hood." Krys sighed, blowing out smoke.  
  
~~~~  
  
Please believe that Some how some way  
  
We gotta make it up out the hood some day  
  
Some how some way  
  
We gotta make it up out this life  
  
Some how some way  
  
We gotta make it up out this life  
  
Some way we gotta make it up out this life  
  
Weather we dribble out this motherfucker  
  
Rap metaphors and riddle out this motherfucker  
  
Work second floors, hospital out this motherfucker  
  
Some how we gotta get up out this motherfucker  
  
Some day the cops will kill a motherfucker  
  
I don't always want to be this drug dealing  
  
Motherfucker damn  
  
Wish I could take us all on this magic carpet ride  
  
Through the sky I  
  
Use to play the hall up fifth floor me and my boys we  
  
All poor getting high I  
  
seen the worst of the worst I deserve every blessing  
  
I received I'm from the dirt  
  
I planted my seed on unfertile land Myrtle Park  
  
Marcy, Flushing and Nostrand and  
  
Still I grew some how I knew the sun will shine through  
  
And touch my soul take hold of my hand  
  
Look man a tree grows in Brooklyn  
  
~~~~  
  
"Krys, you're talented and you've probably got a future that doesn't have to do with the hood. Especially this one." Micah brought the cig to his lips again and took a long drag.  
"Thanks for the inspiration Micah." She rolled her eyes and watched him blow out smoke.  
"You know what." He asked, she looked at him with a 'what' look on her face. "When we get back from Miami in a couple weeks you should meet my baby brother."  
"What makes you think I want to?" She was being sarcastic and he could tell.  
"Because you are you and you'll want to."  
"Why's that?"  
"Because." He smiled.  
  
***Back in the present***  
  
Danielle, and her mom, had decided that Danielle should stay with her grandmother who would give her a more normal childhood. One that wasn't involved with street racing and without a stable home. Krys smiled and stretched her arms, she was leaning over on Rome who was beside Mia and Brian. "Know what I remember?" Krys said, not really talking to anyone in general.  
"What?" Rome asked moving a little in the seat of the plane.  
"Sitting with Micah back in Compton hoping that maybe one day we'll get out the hood for good." She said drumming her fingers on Rome's leg.  
  
~~~~  
  
Some how some way  
  
I gotta make it up out the hood someday  
  
Some how some way  
  
I gotta make it up out this life  
  
Some way I gotta make it up out this hood someday  
  
Twenty niggas on the block trying to chase that buck  
  
Nosey neighbors and haters keep their face on stuck  
  
Cops roll up on the pavement break the dice games up  
  
Behind smoke kids can't chase the ice cream truck  
  
Girls fighting over Rollie young boys hype things up  
  
Niggas fighting over Cold young boys light things up  
  
All the petty ass wars fuck the night scene up  
  
Remember Lil' Eddie man how he light mean up  
  
Then they wonder why we light green up  
  
Back to back steamers trying to relax but I can't  
  
I lean up ain't the L or the refer that steam up  
  
It's my head stress to the point I get a fever  
  
Thinking bout the block and all the mothers and kids  
  
That can't leave and how the Chinks gotta feed'em  
  
For the rest of their life fucking wings fried  
  
Vegetable rice(gotta be kidding)  
  
No breakfast Cap'n Crunch at night  
  
Our kids eating lunch at night  
  
In their beds all bunched in tight  
  
No less than three or four(you know how it go)  
  
Two by the foot two by the headboard  
  
Man I'm getting scared for them (Yeah I know)  
  
Thats how I feel for them  
  
And we gotta grip the shorties on the block  
  
All they do is smoke weed and drink forties  
  
Cop their quarties  
  
Enough to get the latest ROC, newest glock, and old Jordies  
  
~~~~  
  
"You are so ghetto." Brian leaned forward.  
"Um, thank you?" Krys looked confused.  
"Bri don't say Ghetto." Rome have him a look that said, 'stop trying to be black.'  
"No seriously Krys, you are the only person I know that used to sit on the porch, probably smoking, hoping to get out of the ghetto." Brian smiled.  
"Thanks friend." Krys rolled her eyes.  
  
~~~~  
  
Right here another lil' story bout this click I claimed  
  
Another chapter based on how I get that game  
  
Hanging round my neighborhood and bang my street  
  
Sit and watch the passer-bys play my sweep  
  
South-side sunny side  
  
Blocks I run South Vegas, South Paul  
  
Nigga all got guns  
  
Over here we got this poor get that there  
  
We know tomorrow ain't promise so we get that there  
  
Fuck sitting in the living room guarding the steps  
  
Working inside a slump house starving to death  
  
Serving these nigga flippers, quarter-ounces and  
  
Zippers agents snapping your picture neighbors  
  
Plotting to get ya  
  
Situations is critic I was out here to get it  
  
Living it like a savage cause nigga I gotta have it  
  
And holding back all the mothers for a minute  
  
Pumping hard dog  
  
Erase enough to walk it down and fuck it all dog  
  
Love being willied and your creek gonna rise  
  
I'm be a nigga and these streets gonna rise  
  
Some how some way  
  
Some how some way  
  
I'm be a nigga and these streets gonna rise  
  
Some how some way  
  
We gotta make it up out the hood some day  
  
Some how some way  
  
We gotta make it up out this life  
  
Some how some way  
  
We gotta make it up out the hood some day  
  
Some way we gotta make it up out this life  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: This is the Prologue for '03 Bonnie & Clyde, the next part is already up 4 u peoples so read on and review! 


	2. Chapter 1: Stunt 101

A/N: Muhhaha Tha sexy G-Unit and the 1st Chappie of '03 Bonnie & Clyde! Yahoo Me! Reviews please.  
  
Chapter 1: Stunt 101  
  
"Alright, Alright we need one more racer three won't cut it." Tej yelled. He stood on the road at the almost nightly street race. His hair was corn rowed and he was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, Tims, and a black muscle shirt.  
They already had three racers: Orange Julius, Suki, and some new comer that thought he had a chance of winning. "Come on Tej." Suki pleaded batting her eyelashes at him. She was leaning against her pink car, dressed in a short pink pleated leather skirt and white lacy tank top with pink knee-high boots.  
The crowd was becoming anxious waiting for the race to start. Tej looked at his girlfriend, "Can't tonight Suki, won't be any fun without a fourth racer." Tej protested. Suki put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows, she was about to say something but two cars pulling up stopped her. One was a brand new Skyline, it was silver with a blue body kit and the other was a glittery-red Lamborghini Murcielago, it was a convertible but the top was up and the windows were deeply tinted.  
Brian and a pretty girl with dark skin and long dark hair wearing tight low-rise jeans and a pastel pink camisole stepped out of the Skyline. Rome got out of the passenger side of the Lamborghini but he closed the door quickly and no one else got out. The Lamborghini pulled up in the race line beside the other three cars.  
Tej smiled at Brian, the girl and Rome, "Who's in the Lambo?" He asked. He nodded toward it, addressing Rome.  
Ignoring his question, Brian introduced Tej to his girl, "Mia, Tej, Tej, Mia."  
"What up Shawty?" Tej smiled at Mia. She smiled back and they all looked back in the direction of the cars. Suki, Orange Julius and the newcomer got into their cars. Rome, Mia, and Brian walked back to the rest of the crowd.  
  
~~~~  
  
I'll teach you how to stunt  
  
My wrists stay rocked up  
  
My TV's pop up in a Maybach benz  
  
I'll teach you how to stunt  
  
Nigga you can't see me  
  
My Bentley GT got smoke-gray tints  
  
I'll teach you how to stunt  
  
My neck stay blinging, my rims stay gleaming, I'm shining man  
  
I'll teach you how to stunt  
  
I see you scheming, nigga keep on dreaming, I hurt ya mans  
  
I'll teach you how to stunt  
  
Seven series BM, Six series benz  
  
Twenty-four inches, Giovanni rims  
  
All on one wheel when I'm on one of them  
  
Ma, that boy out there actin a fool that's him  
  
They say I've changed man, I'm getting paper, I'm flashy  
  
They like me better when I'm fucked up and ashy  
  
My royalty check's the rebirth of Liberace  
  
Stunt so hard, everybody got to watch me  
  
And I don't really care if it's platinum or white gold  
  
As long as the VS bling, look at that light show  
  
In the hood they say Fifty man your sneaker look white yo  
  
Just can't believe Reebok did a deal with a psycho  
  
Banks is a sure thing, yall niggaz might blow  
  
I'm fittin to drop that, so I suggest you lay low  
  
Buc, he from Cashville, Tenneckee nigga  
  
Getting them ten of keys, save ten for me nigga  
  
~~~~  
  
Tej walked a little up past the cars and held both hands up. Red fire shot out of the Lambo, pink out of Suki's car, orange out of Julius's and blue out of the blue Mustang the newcomer drove. As soon as Tej's hands went down all four cars took off. Julius took the lead, but he wouldn't have it for long. The Lamborghini swung left and passed the Mustang and Suki.  
The Lambo was driving side-by-side with Orange Julius, he looked over at the car. The windows were rolled down and the top was in the process of coming down.  
Inside sat a black girl with long black hair and brown-orange eyes dressed in a red shirt identical to Mia's and a black pleated mini-skirt. Julius's mouth dropped, he was about to get beat by a girl. She smiled and swung around him. Julius blinked a few times and sped up.  
  
~~~~  
  
I'll teach you how to stunt  
  
My wrists stay rocked up  
  
My TV's pop up in a Maybach benz  
  
I'll teach you how to stunt  
  
Nigga you can't see me  
  
My bently GT got smoke-gray tints  
  
I'll teach you how to stunt  
  
My neck stay blinging, my rims stay gleaming, I'm shining man  
  
I'll teach you how to stunt  
  
I see you scheming, nigga keep on dreaming, I hurt ya mans  
  
I'll teach you how to stunt  
  
I'm sensing a lot of tension now that I'm rappin  
  
But the kids used to look up to you, what happened?  
  
Me on the contrary, hand covered with platinum  
  
Different color coupes but I'm in love with the black one  
  
On point, cuz you get R.I.P.'s when slacking  
  
So the stashbox big enough to squeeze the mack in  
  
Yeah, I'm fairly new but I demand some respect  
  
Cuz I already wear your advance on my neck  
  
I'm fresh off the jet, then I breeze to the beaches  
  
Blue yankee fitted, G-Unit sneakers  
  
I already figured out what to do with all my features  
  
Decorate the basement, full of street sweepers  
  
When it comes to stuntin' theres nothing you can teach us  
  
We're in a different time zone, your records don't reach us  
  
Naww, I ain't here to save the world, just roll up a blunt  
  
Come with me out front, I'LL TEACH YOU HOW TO STUNT  
  
~~~~  
  
Brian smiled and squeezed Mia's hand happily and watched the four racers round the last curve. Julius flung past the girl in the Lamborghini. Rome didn't worry, he knew she'd hit the spray and beat Julius. And she did, she crossed the finish line 1st, Suki made a comeback for 2nd, Julius got knocked back to 3rd and the newcomer was last.  
She stepped out of her Lamborghini wearing 6 inch strappy red heels. "I know how to Stunt Shawty." She smiled at Julius, and Tej looked at the driver to the first time.  
His jaw dropped before she took the 10 stacks from his hand, he looked into her eyes, amazed. "Krys?"  
She looked at him, she hadn't seen him in years. "Tej?"  
  
~~~~  
  
I'll teach you how to stunt  
  
My wrists stay rocked up  
  
My TV's pop up in a Maybach benz  
  
I'll teach you how to stunt  
  
Nigga you can't see me  
  
My bently GT got smoke-gray tints  
  
I'll teach you how to stunt  
  
My neck stay blinging, my rims stay gleaming, I'm shining man  
  
I'll teach you how to stunt  
  
I see you scheming, nigga keep on dreaming, I hurt ya mans  
  
I'll teach you how to stunt  
  
Chain so icy, you don't have to like me  
  
In a throwback jersey, with the throwback nikes  
  
I know you probably seen me with Cash Money from back in the days  
  
The only thing changed is the numbers on the range  
  
I bought me an old school and blew out the brains  
  
The Roc the Mic tour, I threw off my chain  
  
My sprewell's spinning man, I'm doing my thing  
  
And whodi now in trouble now that you in the game  
  
Come on now, we all know gold is getting old  
  
The ice in my teeth keep the crystal cold  
  
G-Unit homie, actin' like yall don't know  
  
Look, I can't even walk through the mall no more  
  
I just pull up, get out, and get all the hoes  
  
They never seen doors lift up on a car before  
  
Don't be mad at me dog, that's all I know  
  
That's how to show these fougaisies how it's supposed to go  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: And now you're just dying to know how Krys and Tej know each other right? Good, I did my job. Please review and the next chapter will be up soon. 


	3. Chapter 2: Breathe On Me

Chapter 2: Breathe On Me  
  
"You two know each other?" Rome looked at Krys then back at Tej.  
"You could say that." Tej replied coolly.  
As Krys was about to say something the huge crowd of people that had come to watch the races flocked around the racers. "Damn girl, you are the first person to beat me other than blondie over there." Suki nodded toward Brian.  
"They call me Krys." She half-smiled and stuck out her hand.  
"Suki." She said returning the smile and shaking her hand. "And, I say we party." She grinned. Fifteen minutes later that is what they were doing. Tej, Suki, Jimmy, Brian, Mia, Rome, Krys, and a bunch of other street racers were at a club in Miami called 'Speakerboxxx/ The Love Below'. Tej left Suki's side and walked over to where Krys was standing at the edge of the dance floor.  
"So where's your new boy toy?" Tej asked, not looking at her.  
"He went to go get me a drink." Krys replied, She turned and looked at him, he had a surprised look across his face.  
"What happened to, 'I'll never drink again?'" Tej asked, still not looking at her.  
"Tej." Krys said in a low voice that was almost a growl. She uncrossed her arms and glanced back at the bar where Rome was waiting on the drinks.  
"Krystina, don't play." He said still not looking at her.  
"I'm not playing." She retorted, "Are you afraid looking at me will sting or something?" Krys grabbed his right arm. "You don't have to be like this, I didn't do anything and what happened wasn't my fault." She reminded him.  
He didn't say anything for a moment, Tej shrugged Krys off his arm and uncrossed his own. "Let's dance." He said finally turned and looked at her. She rolled her orange-brown eyes and lead him out onto the dance floor. Britney Spears' 'Breathe On Me' came out on over the stereo, Krys smiled.  
  
~~~~  
  
Oh, it's so hot, and I need some air.  
  
Oh boy, don't stop 'cos I'm halfway there  
  
It's not complicated, we're just syncopated  
  
We can read each other's minds.  
  
One love united  
  
Two bodies synchronising  
  
Don't even need to touch me  
  
Baby, just  
  
Breathe on me, yeah, oh  
  
Baby just, breathe on me  
  
We don't need to touch, just  
  
Breathe  
  
~~~~  
  
Rome shoved his way back through the crowd where Krys had been standing, but she wasn't there. Brian and Mia were currently occupying the space. "Either of you two seen Krys?" Rome asked. Brian and Mia looked at each other then back at Rome. "What?" Rome lowered his eyebrows.  
Brian nodded toward the dance floor, "She's out there with Tej." He told his friend.  
"Brian." The happiness faded from Mia's face, and her voice, it was like she was scolding him for something.  
"Brian, they are just dancing, it's not like I think he is gonna jump her or anything." Rome rolled his eyes and laughed a little at Brian. "I trust her." He smiled before taking a drink of his Henessy.  
"I'm glad." Brian murmured.  
"Did you say somethin?" Rome arched an eyebrow. Brian shook his head innocently and Rome took his drink and Krys's drink to the table where Jimmy and Suki were sitting.  
  
~~~~  
  
Oh, this is way beyond the physical (it's a way beyond the physical)  
  
Tonight, my senses don't make sense at all  
  
Our imagination, taking us to places  
  
We have never been before  
  
Take me in, let it out  
  
Don't even need to touch me  
  
Baby, just  
  
Breathe on me, yeah, oh baby  
  
Just, breathe on me.  
  
We don't need to touch, just  
  
Breathe (breathe) on (on) me (me), oh baby  
  
Just, breathe (breathe) on (on) me (me)  
  
We don't need to touch  
  
Just breathe  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tej had his hands on Krys's bare hips and she had her arms around his neck. There wasn't much room between them as they talked and danced. "Think Rome is gonna hurt me for dancing with you?" Tej ask.  
Krys had her head turned right, and when Tej said this she turned back to the front and accidentally brushed his lips with her own. She took a small step back, surprised at what had just happened. "Sorry." She smiled as the song ended and her cheeks hinted at a shade of light pink.  
"It's okay Shawty." He smiled.  
Krys walked off the dance floor to Suki, Brian, Mia, and Jimmy's table. "Here is your drink." Suki slid a glass of iced Sprite Remix across the table.  
"Where's Rome?" Krys asked before taking a sip.  
"Bathroom." Jimmy replied.  
  
~~~~  
  
Breathe, breathe  
  
Breathe on me oh  
  
Baby just, breathe on me  
  
We don't need to touch, just  
  
Breathe on me oh  
  
Baby just, breathe on me  
  
We don't need to touch, just  
  
~~~~  
  
The men's bathroom was empty except for Tej and Rome who had both just finished washing their hands. As they were about to leave, Rome grabbed Tej by the shoulders and slammed him up against the door. "Don't touch my girlfriend ever again." He growled. Rome let go and yanked open the door left the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Since there has been absolutely no interest in this story I am putting it on hiatus, sad I know. But I have other things that I'm more into like the sequel to Pain is Love and my first ever X-Men fic, so be looking for those if you are interested. Don't worry, this story will be finished eventually. 


End file.
